


Under Cut

by Inu_Sensei



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Loving Viktor, M/M, cuteness, inspired by PoroFu's victuuri strip, slight crack, sweet yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sensei/pseuds/Inu_Sensei
Summary: When Viktor wasnts to match his fiancee





	Under Cut

Short Oneshot

 

Fic inspired by PuroFu's quick one page strip

 

Title: Under Cut  
Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions  
Manga/Anime: Yuri!!! On Ice  
Status: Complete

  
****

 

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.  
Salamat!

 

  
****

 

A/N: This is based from the short strip PuroFu has made and it made me laugh so why not make an actual fic out of it?

 

  
****

  
"Nice under cut" Yuri gave Yuuri a thumbs up.

 

"Thanks, me and Altin-san talked a bit and he suggested I should get one when my hair gets longer"

 

"Why?" Yuri tilted his head.

 

"I was complaining about it. Having it longer is making it too hot for my nape and and the end strands is a bit tiklish"

 

"I see, Beka gave a good advice it looks nice" meanwhile at the back Viktor kept on pouting and Yakov yelling. Russian team kept on laughing from Viktor's jealous state.

 

"If you're that jealous why don't you get the same hair cut to match his?" advised Mila.

 

"Thank you!" Viktor beamed happily, "Yakov I'm heading out first!" and Viktor changed in to his normal shoes and sprinted out.

 

Later that lunch, "Where's Vicchan?" Yuuri asked the skater.

 

"I think I saw him at Yajeb's barbershop" after Georgi said that.

 

"Yuuuuurooooochkaaaa! How do I look?" bounced by Viktor with an under cut.

 

The Russian team had to stiffle their laughter but Yuri and his fianceé burst in laughing, "This is too much!" Yuri rolled on the icy floor laughing his ass off.

 

"Aww... even your forehead is to bare I still love you" Yuuri said and kissed the shiny forehead.

 

"The haircut was a joke but this is worth it" said Mila laughing.

 

"I look even more baaaald!" complained Viktor.

 

"Aw... at least you match" cooed Georgi.

 

"I wish I can find someone who can be like that to me" all eyes on Georgi.

 

"It takes time buddy, you'll find someone" patted Yuuri.

 

Later that evening Viktor and Yuuri cuddling on the couch with Makkachin making herself fit, "Oh look you already trended" said Yuuri scrolling on his feed.

 

He can hear Viktor scrowl and kissed Viktor's bald looking forehead, no sarcasm mixed. "I feel so much loved" cuddling the Russian tighter.

 

Viktor reading the post about him and Yuuri having matching haircut and the under cut looking hedeous on him, "Worth it" he sighed and hold on to Yuuri tighter.

 

EXTRA:

 

A week had passed and Yuuri changed his habit from poking Viktor's hair line in to a teasing kiss on his bald side.

 

The home invading journalists were amused at the display of Yuuri's teasing side.

 

"So everyone is loving your matching haircuts, can you tell us about it's perks?" the host asked.

 

"Well, my Yuurochka showed many attackable spots" said Viktor kissing Yuuri's ticklish nape making the Japanese host squeal.

 

"I can tease Vicchan even more" replied Yuuri, "His forehead is attackable" he added and started to give the bald spot kisses.

 

  
~END~

 

 

 

As promised 3 fics before the end of the week lol ill be uploading one tagalog fic inspired by another fil. YoI fanfic writer and I hope it would be funny 4 u to read #drunkyuurimakesappearance 

 

 


End file.
